Seeing the Light
by AmyRose512
Summary: Written for the HPFC NextGen Personality Traits Challenge: Louis sees something he wasn't meant to. Will he betray his sister's trust? Featuring Louis, Victoire, Teddy, and Harry.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything. The only thing that's mine is the plot.

Louis breathed in deeply, savoring the fresh, salty air. He loved mornings like this: sunny, slightly breezy, the distant sounds of seagulls and waves. He heard a soft buzzing as a bee hovered lazily from flower to flower over Dobby the house elf's grave. Shell Cottage was truly lovely during the summer months. And this morning was perfect for flying.

Louis gripped the handle of his new broom, a Firebolt 7. It was a gift for his fourteenth birthday from his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. He smiled as he kicked off and rose into the air. All of his thoughts were chased away by the pure pleasure he experienced from flying. For a while he pushed his broom as fast as he could, relishing in the ease with which the Firebolt matched his lightest touch. Soon he was making loops and going twenty, thirty feet into the air before shooting back down and pulling up inches from the ground. Louis wasn't sure how long he was flying before his stomach grumbled, and, after doing a few last-minute tricks, he landed softly on the grass and made his way back to the cottage.

As Louis set about making his sandwich, he heard something break upstairs and what sounded like a man's voice curse. In an instant, his wand was out, and his heart hammered against his chest. All of the Weasley and Potter children were taught from an early age to always have their wands ready and with them wherever they went, even during the summer holidays. Louis had been sure that he was the only one home: his parents had gone to work early that morning, and his sisters, Victoire and Dominique, had left that morning as well, most likely to visit some friends. He supposed that one or both of his sisters could have come home early, but that still didn't explain the man's voice he heard. Trying to keep his cool, Louis padded softly up the stairs, making sure to skip the step that always creaked when anything heavier than a feather touched it.

The voice Louis heard was becoming clearer as he neared the door to Victoire's room, this time joined by a girl's voice-Victoire! Louis let out a breath and almost laughed. _Of course, _he thought, _it's just Vic. But who's in there with her?_ Louis narrowed his eyes slightly, and he lowered his wand a little but kept it steady, just in case. He crept closer to the door and was a bit relieved to find that it wasn't completely shut. Victoire was sitting on her bedroom floor and talking to whoever was in there with her.

"Don't worry about it, Teddy." _Teddy!_ Louis thought, lowering his wand now that he was sure there wasn't a real threat, _but what's Teddy doing here? _Louis was so caught up in his thoughts, trying to figure out why Teddy was in his sister's room, that he almost missed Teddy's response to Victoire.

"-really nervous about this meeting. Hermione's been helping me prepare, and I know Kingsley's an open-minded Minister, but I'm still worried that something will go wrong. The centaurs are always tricky to deal with, even with Firenze there." _Oh, _Louis thought, _that makes sense. Teddy's worried about his meeting with the centaurs. _Louis was about to leave and finish his lunch when he heard Victoire speak.

"It's going to be all right, Teddy. You just have to have faith in yourself. I do." _Vic's right_, thought Louis, _Teddy's just got to be more confident. _Louis waited for Teddy's response, but when a minute passed without anyone speaking, Louis decided to take a peek and see what was going on. He gasped, clamping his hand over his mouth to make sure he wasn't heard. Louis looked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Teddy and Victoire were kissing. Louis turned around and quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, thinking about what he had just seen.

_Well, it's not really that surprising, is it? Teddy and Vic were always good friends. _Louis remembered seeing Victoire and Teddy together all the time at the Burrow during Sunday lunch and other times the family gathered. He didn't really know how he felt about them dating though. Of course, he knew better than to try and stop Victoire from going out with Teddy. _As if anyone could stop Vic-or any of the girls in this family-from dating someone_. Louis snorted at the thought.

On one hand, Teddy was a good friend of the family, and Victoire was Louis's sister; he wanted both of them to be happy. On the other hand...Victoire was his sister, and even though she was older than him, he still had a duty as her brother and as a Weasley male to protect her. Louis was still wondering about what to do, when the sound of a door snapping shut made him jump. Quickly, he finished making his sandwich and just took a bite as Victoire and Teddy walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Louis. I didn't know you were back. How was flying?" Victoire sat down at the kitchen table as she said this; Teddy leaned against the wall, flipping through an old issue of _The Quibbler_. His hair was its usual turquoise.

"It was great! I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and try out the Firebolt in a match." Louis happily latched onto Quidditch, relieved that he could focus on something that wasn't his sister snogging her secret boyfriend. The three of them continued talking for awhile, only stopping when Uncle Harry's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hi Teddy, Victoire, Louis. Everything all right?" Uncle Harry nodded his head at each of them. Without waiting for an answer, he went on, "Listen Teddy, I know today's your day off, but Hermione wants you to come to her office and go over a few things for your meeting."

"Brilliant! When is she expecting me?" Teddy rolled up the _Quibbler_ he was reading and put it into his back pocket.

"Now, if you can. She wants to have as much time as possible to help you." Teddy nodded, and Uncle Harry continued, "OK, so just step through the Floo. I'm in her office." Uncle Harry turned back to Louis and Victoire. "Bye Louis, bye Vic. I'll see you two on Sunday, yeah?"

"See you then, Uncle Harry," said Victoire. Louis smiled and waved, and with a wink and a grin, Uncle Harry's head disappeared from the fire.

"Well, bye, Louis. Bye, Vic." Teddy moved towards the fireplace, smiled at them, and disappeared in a whirl of green flames. Louis looked over at Victoire. She was staring down at the table, one of her hands tracing a pattern over the tabletop while the other rested under her chin. Her lips were curling into a small smile. Louis had never seen her smile like that before.

That's when he knew: he wasn't going to say anything about Teddy and Victoire. They clearly made each other happy, and he knew Teddy wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt Victoire. With that thought, Louis grabbed his Firebolt, looking forward to an afternoon of flying.

**A/N: So this is my first story. I wrote this for the HPFC **_**NextGen Personality Traits Challenge**_**. The word was "trustworthy," but I'm not sure I really conveyed that very well. Please review! I'd really like to improve my writing, and any criticism I receive is both helpful and appreciated. :)**


End file.
